kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rofel Dragonite
Rofel Dragonite (ロフェル・ドラゴナイト) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is the secondary protagonist besides Aruto Kirihara in Aruto Arc side story. He is a master swordsman who excels at close range combat. He's quick on his feet and can hack and slash with the best of them and he wields a two handed great sword called “Dragon Sword”. Role in Game Aruto arc (side story) Rofel Dragonite is only appears in Aruto Arc side story and there is connection of the 12 chapters (As the player plays in side story, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12 and the stage 1 is only unlocked by clearing Chapter 5 (Akane's Inferno) and continuing the side story by unlocking the rest of the Aruto Arc main story first). Also Rofel has a storyline that is completely different with Aruto Kirihara, the male protagonist of Eternal Alice Musou. Rofel as the Sword Master of Bahamut, he struggle against the hordes of Jabberwocky's riots who attacked the city mercilessly. Starting on the Rofel's first fight, the riots are too outnumbered as next wave comes and he was barely to continue the fight. Luckily he was helped by Lorina and they swiftly escape to the farthest places that never being found. Thinking that he should die in the field with a death defined destiny. Lorina tells him to instead live past the battle and find another meaning in life. As Rofel energized in flames, he and Lorina will engage to the battlefield again to stop the riot from further ravaging the city by either killing or stopping them. Character Information Appearance Rofel is a young teenage boy of 14 years old which is younger than Aruto. He has a short red spiky hair bangs with Ahoge like tread and same color as his eyes. He only wears a modified school uniform like consists of dark brown pants, white dress shirt, and a jacket that reaches only the edge of his elbow. The jacket has crimson and orange colors. Unlike Aruto, his jacket is unbuttoned which is shows off his solid red tie. A red colored belt and red colored shoes. He is also seen wearing a pair of fingerless brown gloves with red highlights. Personality Rofel he is braveful, energetic, happy, fearless and carefree. However, he sometimes is childish nature to the point when Lorina meets him. He possesses unforeseen bravery even when he's faced with overwhelming odds, passionate in his task to defeat the enemy. The young warrior is very energetic to flames and even being extinguished by the water. He also he is very devoted to his loved ones (either Lorina and kirika) and is humble in his presence. A true warrior at heart, Rofel believes every hero's worth —including his own— can only be seen in the battlefield. In spite of his good deeds for the Alice Musou, he doesn't always gain the complete trust of his allies due to his selfless if dated beliefs. Since he worries more about his loved ones than his own well being, Rofel is prone to self-doubt and guilt if any of his friends and allies are routed. He also has a hard time relaxing, which is sometimes seen as personal flaw by Aruto Kirihara, Kiraha Kirihara and Lorina Lilina. However, he is noble to his friends and will unquestionably come to their aid if they face danger. Later in the story tend to emphasize his earnestness to the point of benign naiveté. Rofel focuses on his values with such zeal and honesty that he unintentionally neglects his surroundings, causing him to sound rather shortsighted for anything outside of his duty. Unlike other 4 heroes, Rofel is vaguely aware of his shortcomings and offers polite apologies for any inconveniences he may cause with his inexperience and carelessness. Rofel is proud of his friends, especially his older sister Elesis Dragonite. Lorina gains his immediate respect for her mutual devotion to duty, and both warriors and the Alice Musou girls understand one another's thoughts through their courage in battle. Rofel felt compelled to helped by Lorina. He thinks he is completely inadequate to meet his sister's stature yet sincerely believes they will always be together for their family. Even when they face the toughest challenges, he will never fear to fight and never ever to give up. While Rofel gets along with Lorina he is also perplexed by the decisions of his loved ones. At times Rofel respects his father's foresight and wisdom but is also at odds at how his father is willing to push through till victory to ensure success. Quotes *"The dragon arrives in the battlefield!" *"Huh! Hah! Take this!" *"Dragon breath!" *"Dragon flame!" *"Dragon stamp!" *"Here I come!" *"Dragon Stinger!" *"Dodge this!" *"Dragon roll!" *"Now's my chance! Take this!" *"Come forth! Burn!" *"Dragon storm!" *"Prepare yourself!" (as performs Musou Attack) *"Drown in flames!" (as performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"I shall burn the evil!" (as performs Alternate Musou Attack) *"Burst up, dragon!" *"Fear the dragon's roar!" (as starts of his Burst Attack) *"I shall fear your fate!" (as finishes of his Burst Attack) *"No enemy shall ever surpass me!" *"My brave shall prevail!" *"Truly amazing!" *"Amazing, but I won't be so carefree about you." *"Lorina, you're so cute to amaze me!" *"Kiriha, your windy skills are blowing their minds away!" *"There is no time to wait, Let’s finish this!" *"Let’s hurry up, i'm getting so hot!" *"Lorina, you helping me to win this battle!" *"Kiriha, I won't be so carefree about you to help. *"Witness the might of the dragon!" *"Nothing can stop me now, I'am the True Warrior of the battlefield!" *"I can't believe it, Lorina is a True Alice in this world! *"Kiriha... is a True Alice in this world! *"You are a True Warrior in the world!" *"Where is the real challenge?!" *"I must discard my pride... if I want to survive." *"I kept my belief... until the last..." Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : A basic multi slashes with the last one spins around and slash to launches the enemy at last hit. , ( ), ( ): Rofel shoots a three fiery crescent moon shape like projectiles that travel a certain distances which inflicts piercing multiple hits. He can shoot up to 2 times and the third one that causes the enemies to get burn and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while when they hit. , , ( ): Rofel slashes the enemy into the air and he does a second uppercut slash that launches Rofel himself into the air at the same time. , , , ( ): Slashes horizontally a few times and then follow up with a second slash in a looping pattern before causing them to explode via sliding slash with his fiery blade to stun enemies on the last hit. Also Rofel has a EX Attack 1; he rushes forward after charging to emit an unblockable fire slash in front. , , , , ( ): 360° slash, followed by a slide forward while slashing and performs a spinning slash attack right in the middle of a backflip. Inflicting damage and spiral launch away from him at last hit via crashing knockback. Also Rofel has a EX Attack 2; he turns around once, then unleashes a fiery red-energy reaping slash 8 times a row, which has great knockback. On the final blow with a hard overhead slash that inflicts damage and spiral knocks away from him at last hit. , , , , , ( ): Rofel turns around, jumps into the air, slash down on the enemy in front and stamps the enemy heavily that causes a volcano-like explosion, sending nearby foes airborne. Also Rofel has a EX Attack 3; he swings his sword in a horizontal strike and then slams them into the ground to create a more fiery explosions that inflicts damage and spiral knocks away from him upon hit. , , , , , : Rofel does a circular slash. The first slash spins around slash and knock enemies away with multiple spinning slashes imbued with fire. Then follow up with a second slash that spins around and slash to suck in enemies closer to the slash and produce an multiple spinning slashes and explosion at the end that inflicts damage and spiral knocks away from him at last hit. (This input requires Rofel Dragonite is Level 15) Direction, : Rofel dashes forward with a bold stab in said direction up to 7 meters. It causes forced flinching on hit the enemies. Dash Combo (Rofel)( ) during dash): Rofel does a dashing slash while charging forward to attack enemies from all sides. Tapping the button for more slash and at last one, Rofel slashes an additional slash to pull the enemy nearer and then push it to the sky. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Rofel does a basic 5 slash air combo with the final one slashes downward to the ground that spiral knocks the enemies slightly in the air. , : Rofel slams the ground to launch enemies upward while igniting sword with more flames. , , : Rofel spins and slashes in mid air to shoot a fiery wave that inflicts multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies away from hit at last hit. , , , , ( : After two slash air combo, Rofel slashes three times to send a three fiery tornadoes that inflicts multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies away from hit at last hit. , , , , ): After three slash air combo, Rofel does a 2 mid air spinning slashes that inflicts multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies away from him at last hit. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Rofel slashes down on the ground that causes a volcano-like explosion that inflicts spiral damage and spiral knocks the enemies up the air. , , , , , : After five slash air combo, Rofel follows up with a multiple spinning slashes imbued with fire three times and the explosion at the end that inflicts damage and spiraling launches away from him. (This input requires Rofel Dragonite is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Rofel counters with C4-1. Spiraling launches the enemies away from him slightly on last hit. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Rofel pushes enemy's attack and follows up with a launching upper slash covered in flames. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Dragon Fireball: Rofel ignites to collects energy his left hand in flames, then shoots a forth a fiery explosion in straight forward that launches enemies. Up to 2 times of damage can be given when the energy is collected for more than 1.3 seconds (This skill is learned from the start of Rofel Dragonite’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Dragon Sword Wave: Rofel slash forward to create a deadly fiery energy wave that rippled outward from him, inflict piercing multiple hits and causes the enemies to get burn on hit. (This skill requires Rofel Dragonite is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 19 seconds Dragon Storm Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Rofel takes a sword slashing stance for a while and stands in a ready position. He swings heavily back and forth when button is pressed that inflicts alternating slashes from left to right. Pressing the button or the stance is time out, he send a upward slash that launches enemies up to the air. (This skill requires Rofel Dragonite is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Dragon Firestorm: (chargeable) Rofel charges and gathers a burst of fiery energy, and then he creates a large flame vortex at a distance in front to make the enemies get burns at a certain rate. A flame shield is summoned to protect Rofel during the attack. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Rofel cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version creates a massive explosion at the end that inflicts spiraling launch (This skill requires Rofel Dragonite is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Dragon Rolling Attack: Rofel leaps and rotates in the air before striking the ground, causing shockwaves from the point of contact that causes a volcano-like explosion over 10 meter AoE, sending nearby foes airborne (This skill requires Rofel Dragonite is Level 30). *MP cost: 1200 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Musou Attacks (Dragon Rising Swords) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Rofel ignites to collects energy his left hand in flames, then punches to the ground with his fist (the first hit with punching ground creating shockwave that causes crashing knockback.) and summons 6 large magical swords from the ground in straight forward in front of him that launches enemies in the air. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Rofel Dragonite’s Level. , (Dragon Stamp) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Rofel slams to the ground with his sword to summons 6 large magical swords from the ground around him that launches enemies in the air. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Rofel Dragonite is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Dragon Wild Dance) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Rofel does a series of swooping slashes several times while he walks forward, ended with Rofel kneeling and swinging his sword outward left-handed that launches the enemies away from him. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Rofel Dragonite is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Dragon Wind Blade) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Rofel stabs forward in front of him along with magical sword is summoned and slash around him in a circle that covers around him in a circle. Inflict massive damage and spiraling launches the enemies away from him into the air when get hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Rofel Dragonite is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Dragon Hurricane Blade) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Dragon Rising Swords): Rofel charges and gathers a burst of fiery energy, and unleashes a multiple magical swords and create a storm of blades. Inflicting multiple hit several times, heavy damage and spiral knock away on last hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Rofel Dragonite is Level 40. (Dragonite Storm) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Dragon Hurricane Blade): After Rofel collecting flaming energy, he summons an instant to shoot tens of flame swords to hit and float enemies. Inflicts multiple hit several times and spiraling launch on every hit. As more flame sword energies are summoned as holding the button much longer up to 6 seconds. Afterwards, he does a diagonal slash to summon an instant flame swords that causes a massive explosion; inflict heavy damage and spiral launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the explosion. K.Oed enemies from Rofel’s Azure Storm explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Rofel Dragonite is Level 50 along with Dragonite Finale. Burst Attack (Dragonite Final) (Burst Mode required and instead of Dragonite Storm): After Rofel collecting flaming energy to his sword, he punches to the ground with his fist that paralyzes the enemies in flames upon startup. Rofel bombards the enemies with a series of powerful wide diagonal swipes from upper right to lower left, then second does a multiple arcing sideswipes done while dashing forward, then follows it up with quicker swings upon stopping. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, he emitting a radial shockwave to repel surviving opponents and creates a massive explosions on the enemies that causing spiral launch the enemies into great heights in the sky as they hit by the explosion and inflict massive damage. K.Oed enemies from Rofel’s Burst Attack Dragonite Finale explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Rofel Dragonite is Level 50 along with Dragonite Storm. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Rofel Dragonite is a swordsman with magical abilities with better sword attack range and wields a two handed board sword. He also He has a flaming fist that throws fireballs to both distract and destroy. This gives the otherwise close quarter fighter a few ranged attacks that can be combined to make the hot headed character an incendiary opponent. Compared to Aruto Kirihara and Duke Artorius, Rofel is fairly versatile that he focuses on slower attacks with better crowd control; his broad swings can cover a huge range and are also useful in fighting officers and bosses. His C3 allows him daze his opponent covered with flames to give him more room for attacking with continuous fire damage. His C4 is a good move to control the crowds by scattering riots, and his C6 performs a devastating slash combos with flames that is good for boss killing combat against officers and bosses. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Stage 5 "Akane's Inferno" along with Lorina Lilina (Unlock this character along with Aruto Arc Side Story, but he is Side Story only character to play in Story Mode). Trivia *Rofel Dragonite is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *His appearance resembles of Elsword character and his hair style is look similar to Erio Mondial from Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. *His personality is mixed of Yukimura Sanada's from Samurai Warriors despite of being childish and carefree manner. *Rofel's movesets are mixed of Fu Xi and Sun Quan from Dynasty Warriors series, but his moves mixed with Magic Knight moves and skills from Elsword that he can producing multiple large magical swords as his skill attacks and/or musou attacks. *His great sword is loosely resembles to the Desert Dragon Sword weapon from Dragon Nest, but the color and the appearance are different. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Aruto Side Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Swordsman